The Next Generation
by Inaru-chan
Summary: Chapter Three is up and Kagome is in the story along with someone else!
1. The Beginning

Rin! So don't sue me or nothing!  
  
Note: Some of the facts are a bit off, forgive me please! Oh and Sorry about my Saint Tail story it was deleted because the actual story was deleted and I was frustrated!  
  
  
  
  
The Next Generation  
By: Neko-chan  
  
Chapter One:  
The Children  
  
  
16 years after Sesshomaru and Rin mated they had already had two children. A boy, who looks (though he acted like Inu-Yasha) took after his father, named Yuri and the girl, who has taken after Rin named Iko. Only a few years after Iko was born Rin died, throwing the family into deep depression. Iko was so upset she ran out into a forest by where they lived and cried and cried. He sobs attracted thieves, murderer and fellow Youkai searching to kill the children for being half-breed. Yuri came to the rescue and killed them off but with the expence of losing his younger sister. And this is where our story begins....  
  
"Iko! Wake up! Please! Please wake up! Iko! Iko! IKO!" he cried into the lifeless body of his sister. This boy, a boy of 15, had lost both of the women in his life, in one month even. He looked up, his face red and stained with tears, blood smeared on his face from the wound in his sisters stomach. Glared at the 6 pale and bloody men that lay on the ground in front of him. "Bastards! May you rot in hell!" He carried his sister back to there home in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of a forest. His father was sitting in the middle of the room, his black robes flowing in every which way. He looked up to see his son carrying a pale and bleeding Iko.  
  
"Iko! W-what...? Wake up!" Sesshomaru shook the limp body until he was positive that she was dead. "My son, Yuri, I do not wished to be disturbed for another 7 days. Please take your sister and bury her next to your mother, i-it is what she would have wanted."  
  
"I can't believe you! Y-you went to mother's but not Iko's, what kind of father are you?" Yuri yelled, giving his father a glare. Sesshomaru strode up to him and smacked his son. Yuri was completely and utterly surprised by this, he stood for a moment face turned particially, blood dripping down his cheek, stunned. Then he looked at his father in great dislike. Sesshomaru's eyes had anger and fury in them.  
  
"Obviously a good enough one to raise you! Now go! Go and bury your sister with no more references to my choices and it would be best to pay your respects to you mother while you are there." Yuri left, the cuts on his cheek disapperaing as he went to dig a hole. His claws scratched up piles of dirt and laid Iko down in it. He bowed and buried her, turned to Rin's grave and, again, bowed. He stood up and as he did so a soft, sweet music caught his ear. He followed the music to the village where his uncle, Inu-Yasha, lived.  
  
Once he reached the village he noticed a large group of people surrounding the music. There was a patter of quick stepping feet, hearable to his demon ears, going along with the rythem of the music. He stepped up to get a closer look, all who saw hiss face stepped aside allowing him entrance to the middle of the circle and the clearing in which the girl danced. He watch as this girl with long black hair, pulled back into a pony-tail that reached her waist, was dancing. With every step an arm movement wove into it, and for every arm movement there was a step right after. Her movements were graceful and gentle, like the song that was playing. At the end she bowed and people clapped, threw money, and walked away whispering and muttering. A young girl walked up to the dancer and whispered something to her. The dancer gasped and ran toward a caravan in the center of town, followed by the little girl. The dancer's ribbon fell from her hair and fell at Yuri's feet. He bent down and picked it up. It was made of silk and smelt of fresh flowers, he loved it. He walked over to the caravan and peeked in. He saw the dancer kneeling next to an elderly woman who was laying in and very covered bed.  
  
"My dear child, Nagi, there is something I must tell you. W-cough-we aren't..." The woman was having a hard time talking and seemed to have a lot on her mind. Nagi raised a hand to silence her.  
  
"I know, I, uh, kinda noticed you didn't have dog ears like me, but you took me in and cared for me and the least I can do is use my powers to help mother. Besides I couldn't raise Akina by myself, not with out you." she said. The old woman began to protest but Nagi raised her hand again. She had claws, two ears folded out of her hair and a tail out of her skirt. From her claws rainbow strings emerged and slipped around the old woman's body and Nagi's eyes closed. By now Yuri's eyes were wide and surprised. The ribbon in his hand dropped with a patter, Nagi's ears flicked slightly but she continued pretty soon the strings disappeared and she looked up, her eyes full of tears. "I-I-I was too late! I'm such a failure! Mother...NOOO!!!"   
  
She fell forward pounding on the floor and sobbing so hard it hurt. She was only 15, there was enough pressure on her shoulders bringing money home to feed three...er two, even worse, she had to dance to do it. Now she had to raise a five year old on her own, it was stressful. She stood up and walked toward the door. She opened the door, sorrowfullly glanced once at Yuri, then walked around him toward the lake.   
  
When Nagi was out of sight he followed, sniffing her out. Once he reached the lake he saw her sitting in a flower bed crying, the salty smell of tears was strongly given off. He walked, more like tippy-toed toward her, her ear twiched and she looked at him.  
  
"W-who...sniff...are you?" she asked looking slight mad and a little frightened. He came and sat down next to her, looking at her, her eyes were blurred with tears. Even when she was crying she was beautiful.  
  
"I'm Yuri, I know how you feel, a few years after my little sister was born my mother died. And just recently my sister was killed." He had tears in his eyes as he explained his life. He gasped as he felt a head lean against his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry...I really am..." she whispered, closing her eyes. He looked at her, her ears were drooping and her eyes were dripping with tears which streamed down her cheeks. Her hair was draped over his and her body, it was soft and silky. He ran his fingers through it, it felt good on his claws and fingers. His fingers explored to her ears, which he scratched lovingly. She purred and leaned against him harder. The pressure pushed him into the lake pulling her by the hair along with him. They surfaced both of them as red as cherries. She swam to shore and got out, shaking off the water. Nagi stood up, looked at Yuri, apologized with a bow, and raced off. He just sat floating there in the water, shaming what he'd just done.   
  
"Oh, gods, what's happening to me?" he whispered to himself as he swam to shore and shook out his mane of silver hair. He walked back to his home hoping that the girl wasn't to mad at him for being forward. Was he getting a crush? On a dancer? No, a dog demon, a gorgeous dog demon. He mentally slapped himself for the *impure* (understatement) thoughts that were beginning to form in his head. 'No way!! S-she look's no older then 15. And I'm only 16. No! I will not drop to such a low level.'   
  
Once he reached his home again he heard the soft music, but it was a bit closer this time. He followed it again to a clearing about 100 yards away from his home. There the caravan had folded out into a house and in the front, Nagi was dancing. Yuri loved the way she danced, it was graceful and loving. Gods, how he wanted her. He watched her dance, but she closed her eyes in the middle and danced by how it felt which made it much more beautiful. This caused her to trip over a rock, and fall. Yuri ran over and caught her, looking down at her, her eyes were closed and she looked scared. He brushed the hair out of her face and her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Y-Yuri, what...? Were you watching me?" she asked looking up at him. He looked at her, she looked a little angry but he just smiled at her.   
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. It was so beautiful." he said softly, winding a finger in her hair. She blushed, looking away. He took her chin and made her look at him. She pushed away, looking at him, fright in her eyes. He noticed how scared she was and turned around to leave.  
  
"Y-Yuri? Is th-this the way y-you usually act?" she asked putting a hand on his arm. He spun around to look at her, longing in his eyes.  
  
'Hell no!' he wanted to yell at her. But he took her hand and caressed it with his thumb, looking into her yellow hanyou eyes. "No, I don't know what has come over me lately, but I'm beginning to like it." and he walked away. Nagi, for some strange reason, couldn't take her eyes off of him. She turned and looked at the flute that ly on the ground playing itself. She picked up the flute and it stopped playing instantly. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead, her eyes sparkled as she looked at the path Yuri'd taken when he left.  
  
"H-his eyes are beautiful..." she whispered, ignoring the patter of feet behind her.  
  
"Who's eyes?" asked Akina; Nagi jumped falling on her back side. She looked up at her little sister, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Nagi yelled as Aki helped her up. Aki smiled, evilly as she saw how flustered her sister was.  
  
"Who's eyes are beautiful?" Aki asked. Nagi blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"I-it is none of your business." she said, with a slight smile. "Beside I wouldn't tell you anyway."  
  
"Looks like you've got a crush. Wonder who the person is? He or she? I was just kidding!" she said quickly as Nagi raised her hand. "I just want to know...that if your gonna be like my mom, does that mean if you marry who ever it is will be like my father?"  
  
"I-I guess!" Nagi said. She froze sniffing the air, "Go inside! Now!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yeah! That the first chapter! I will start the second one right away! I've got so many ideas! And I'm really really sugarfied! So I'll to work on it right away. R/R 


	2. The Battle and The Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, Rin, Inu-Yasha, or Kagome! Just the kids!  
  
  
Note: This is the next chapter! I know people are dying off fast! R/R Oh! And this is a bit heated so prepare urself!  
  
  
The Next Generation  
By: Neko-chan  
  
Chapter Two:   
The *Love* (he he he)  
  
  
  
"I said go inside," Nagi repeated as she scanned the surrounding trees. Aki ran into the house and watched from the window.   
  
A large purple demon beast emerged from the forest, Nagi's claws flashed in the sunlight as it approached. The beast pounced, and Nagi jumped, popping her knuckles as she grew ever closer. She clawed and scratched the beast across the face, making blood drip down over it's eyes. The blood got into it's eyes, and it trashed everywhere knocking Nagi out of the air. She hit the ground with a sickening thud! She struggled to get up but she had fallen on a sharp stick which stabbed her through the left! Tears blurred her vision as she fustrated herself to get as far away from her spot as she could. The monster advanced, it's claws out-stretched and grabbing for Nagi. The blood poured from her leg as she awaited her death. Yuri to the rescue!!! (sorry I just had to get that out of my system!) He slashed through the arm of the monster and it flew off a claw landing on Nagi's stomach. She cried out in agony as blood dripped down like a waterfall. Yuri's eyes flashed to Nagi and he saw the situation. What had he done? He'd just harmed the girl that he liked...alot! He ran over to her pushing the gigantic claw out of the way and craddling the bloody body in his arms.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" he said wiping blood from her face to look into her sad, pained eyes. She shifted slightly crying out as the stick was driven deeper into her leg. With a quick movement he wrenched the stick from her leg, wincing as she screamed. He hugged her, pressing her into his chest and letting the tears of pain roll down onto his robes. She was weezing and the wound through her stomach was taking a long time to heal.  
  
"Well, ain't this sweet!" the monster said with a hollow laugh. "It's giving me cavities! It's time to end this lovefest right now!" It approached with it's full arm to attack them. "This is for my arm!!" And as it swung it's arm down for the kill, Sesshomaru quickly slashed it's arm off.  
  
"I've already lost a mate and a daughter not my son too!" he took out that whip thingy and bashed the hell out of the beast until it was nothing but a pile of blood ashes. Yuri was trying to keep Nagi awake so that she wouldn't die on him. Aki ran out and to her sister.  
  
"Nagi! Nagi! Are you alright? Please don't die on me your the only living person that's related to me." she screamed, "Don't you dare die on me, Baka! Or I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"Gee...cough...don't I feel loved. It's nice to see you too, Aki." Yuri wasn't paying attention he was watching his father, nervously. Sesshomaru approached the group looking a bit smug. Yuri pulled Nagi closer, she looked at him in a confused manner.  
  
"Come on Yuri, it's time to go home." Sesshomaru said, plainly. Yuri just sat there holding Nagi, who was as confused as can be.  
  
"No. I'm staying with Nagi until her wound heals and no ones going to change my mind." he said glaring at his father. Sesshomaru looked upset, Yuri knew what he could do to Nagi and himself if he didn't obey. He laid Nagi down gently and stood up.   
  
She stood up and watched him walk away with his father. 'How strange. Was, was that his father?' she thought as she turned to her home. The wound had healed completely and her clothes were completely red now. She walked through the front door and up the stairs to change.  
  
After dinner she figured she'd take a bath in the lake, a least no one would be able to spy on her. She took a cloth and some clothes with her. She took her clothes off behind a rock and looked out over the lake. The water was going to be cold but she didn't really care. She saw a ripple in the middle and Yuri's head emerged, she quickly hid behind the rock. Yuri looked in her direction to see her peeking around the rock. He blushed and hid the top of his body under the water.  
  
"Nagi, were you watching me bathe?" he asked. She shook her head fast and reached for her shirt.  
  
"N-no! I didn't know you were bathing, I swear! I was just coming to wash the blood from my skin!" she said flustered and blushing. She put her pants on and was turning to leave when she felt a wet hand on her ankle. She turned to see Yuri holding it, smiling lightly at her.  
  
"Won't you join me? I won't look. I'll close my eyes 'til you get in." he turned around and again she removed her clothes.   
  
He waited for the ripple against him that meant she was in the water. He turned to her and saw that she was in the water from her neck down. He stood up revealing his chest to her, she blushed deeply looking away. He sorta glided sorta walked over to her and held her. 'This is akward...' she thought her blush deepening. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' he thought. He took her chin and tilted her head up to look into his eyes. He gulped and bent down and started to kiss her. She was tense at first,as was he, but they soon fell into the kiss. Her hands moved up to pull his face closer to hers, so that their faces were as close as possible. He kissed her jaw bone, then her neck, and then to her collar bone, placing kisses over her shoulders.  
  
"Y-Y-Yuri...I-I been thinking and I...oh god....I think we're b-being a bit to forward." She regretted saying this because it meant that he stopped his firey kisses. He looked her deep in the eyes and saw it hurt her for him to break away but she knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop." he said, with a sigh brushing his thumb against her bottom lip and kissed her one last time, very passionately, on the lips.   
  
He felt her melt under his touch. Knowing she was probably going to fall, he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. She pulled away and her head tilted against his shoulder, letting her hair drape down over their bodies. He ran his fingers through it and felt it's silkiness against his claws. He let his hand slide down her back, she moaned at his warm touch. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his chest listening and feeling his hard beat, fast, under the skin.  
  
This was bad time for Sesshomaru to be on a walk because as he looked down at the lake from the hill what he saw was very displeasing. His son, Yuri, touching a girl, the same girl that his son had saved and almost lost his life for. He thought he deserved better, he was the son of the great son of Sesshomaru, after all. He strode down the hill toward the spot in which the two stood entangled in each other. He raced out into the water pulling the two apart and throwing Nagi into the water. She looked up stunned at the man who'd saved them before. Yuri looked furious as he walked over to Nagi, helping her and picking her up. They jumped into the trees, Sesshomaru not far behind. Nagi, noticing this pulled a piece of paper out from behind her ear and threw it behind her.  
  
"Akuryo Taisan!!" she yelled and the paper landed smack dab in the middle of Sesshomaru's forehead. The dog demon cried out and fell to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yuri, looking at his love. She smiled and pulled out another one.  
  
"Demon ward. Oh! Don't worry it only affects who I want it to!" she said quickly, seeing the expression of great horror on Yuri's face. They landed in front of her home and looked around for a sign of Sesshomaru or Aki. Nothing. "You can stay with me. I'm sure Aki won't mind. And besides I don't want you to go back there! Please?"  
  
"Well...only if I won't be in the way." he said, looking down at the face surrounded by black silk. She shoom her head and pulled him into the house, looking to make sure that Aki wasn't awake, of course this was because they weren't wearing anything.  
  
They tippy-toed up stairs and she showed him to the guest room. She got dressed and gave him some clothes that use to belong to her dad. He put them on and thanked her. She turned to go to her room, but her grabbed her, spun her around, and pulled her into a hot kiss. This was just not their night, because Aki decided to see if her sister was home yet. She carried her candle and saw the two kissing in the doorway of the guest room.  
  
"I don't see any mistletoe around...oohhh!" she said, comprehension dawning on her face as the two broke away, surprised. She turned ad walked away, smiling smugly.   
  
Nagi looked down and blushed, *REALLY* embarrassed. Yuri kissed the top of her head and then laid his cheek gently on it. She leaned against him, her head on his chest, arms around his neck, listening to his heartbeat. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed, looking into her eyes. He couldn't get enough of them, they were gorgeous, so shy and secretive. He bent down and kissed her on the neck. He kissed his way to her lips then kissed her very passionately. He parted his lips and licked hers, as if asking a silent question. She gasped but parted her lips for him. His tongue explored her mouth, meeting hers and the two tongues played and danced. Yuri pulled away after what felt like an eternity, they were both gasping for breath.  
  
"Y-Yuri..." He stopped her from saying it. He didn't wanna stop this time, not now, he'd gotten so far. "Please Yuri, we just met earlier TODAY!!" she complained. He brushed his lips against hers once more and nuzzled her neck playfully. "Yuri please!" She had tears in her eyes, not in pain or sadness, but in worry, worried he'd find out her terrible secret.   
  
He looked up at her, she was crying. 'Oh gods, she's crying, but why won't I stop. Something is controlling me. "I-I can't stop! My body is moving on its own!"  
  
His hand had moved to the rim of her shirt and was pulling it over her head. Once it was completely off, her two perfectly rounded breasts were exposed. His hands massaged them gently, kissing her once again. His lips moved down her front to the valley in between her breast licking it softly. She moaned arching her back and biting her lip. He kissed up one and began to suck on it, licking the bud at the tip. Her breath was fast and harsh. The tears were coming fast, and she wanted him to stop but for some reason she just arched her back moaning and gasping his name. What was happening to them?  
  
"You've fallen into my trap, little pests soon you will be out of my way." said a raspy voice, in the shadows of the nether realm. It grinned toothily as it watched the scene take place, commanding the iddentacle puppets in the movements.  
  
'What is happening to me? I-I could hurt her.' He forced himself to stop, hearing the plucking of strings, feeling tight rings loosen around his finger. "Oh god! I am so sorry! I couldn't control myself! Please don't hate me! I'll leave right away!"  
  
She reached out, grasping his wrist and turning him around, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay! Really! It was a mistake...please stay with me, if only until tomorrow. Please." 


	3. Down The Well Again

The Next Generation  
By: Neko-chan  
Chapter Three:  
Down the Well again  
"Stay here with me, just until tomorrow. Please..." Nagi asked reaching out to him.  
  
"How could you want me to stay after what I just did to you...I-I could've gone to far!" Yuri snapped.   
  
"I know...but you didn't! Please, I'm begging you!" she said, tears whelling up in her eyes. He sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing her black hair out of her face.  
  
"Are you?" he asked being cut off by Nagi.  
  
"Yes!" she said hugging him tightly. He looked down on her, her beautiful, long black hair covering her her back, her perfectly rosy lips curved into a smile and the pale skin on her face reddened with blush. They laid down, the door opened with a creak and Nagi looked down.  
  
"A-Aki!!" Nagi said, bolting up, the covers falling down, revealing her nakedness. Akina's eyes widened and she looked accusingly at Yuri. "N-nothing happened!!" she spat out.  
  
"Sure it didn't." Aki replied with a grin. She turned and walked out giggling her high-pitched giggle.  
  
Nagi's face was bright red and stuck out like a sour thumb. Yuri wrapped his arms around her waist clinging him onto her. His eyes were closed, he was obviously asleep. She gave in immediately, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in deeply. He smelled good, of grass and clear water, of nature and a little bit of blood. She liked everything but the bloody smell. He opened his eyes and looked at the body his arms were wrapped around. He smiled down at Nagi, carressing her shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. He laid his hands on her face and pulled her close.  
  
~*  
  
"See what they've been doing behind your back, Sesshomaru?" said the mysterious voice. Sesshomaru looked furious into the floating bubble as he saw his son and the little wench kissing. "So will you except my offer?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru said, cutting his wrist and letting the blood fall into a vile. "Now explain to me what you need my blood for?"  
  
"Well you see, Yuri's style is not to attack his family or loved ones with out harming himself." said the voice. "If I inject your blood into myself something will repel him from me and I can finish that girl off. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, but I would like to know the name of my ally." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You may call me Anzu."  
  
~*  
  
In the morning Yuri woke up to the sound of the flute. He took in the scent of cooking fish and rice. When he left the room he saw how bright it was, it must've been mid-day. He put on the shirt Nagi gave him and went down stairs. He looked out the window and Aki was hanging up Nagi's and Yuri's clothes while her sister knelt down fanning out fish that were over a fire. He walked over and knelt down next to her. After Aki went inside, he pulled her chin up and kissed her.  
  
There was a crashand they both went flying backwards. Yuri stood up in front of Nagi as in to protect her. Anzu flew out of the trees and stood, grinning, before them.  
  
"No need to fight, Yuri, just hand Nagi over to me and I shall be on my way." Anzu said with a bow. "After all my master wishes her presence."  
  
"No way! Get your own girl!" Yuri said. He jumped and as he was coming down he hit a hard, invisible barrier and went flying backwards. Nagi ran to him. "What the hell..." excaiamed Yuri sitting up. "You can't do that! Only my family can do that!"  
  
"Well, this would explain it wouldn't it?" said Anzu holding up the vile of Sesshomaru's blood and smiling. "This is your fathers, he willingly gave it to me."   
  
Yuri stood up to fight but Nagi grabbed his arm and held him back. He looked down on her and she shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She stood up and walked over to Anzu and held out her arm to him. He took it and led her out of sight. Yuri heard Anzu yell and he wan in the direction in which they had gone. He saw Anzu trying to push Nagi into the well which was placed in the middle of the clearing. He had a cut across his face which had obviously been cause by her claws. She gave a violent kick and it hit him in the groin. He keeled over and she kiccked his head in making him fall to the ground. She took her claws and lunged them deep into Anzu's back, she pulled them back and they were stained with blood. Anzu, in his last movement grabbed Nagi's ankle and she fell backwards into the well. Anzu then fell limp, completely dead.   
  
Yuri ran over to the well, he couldn't see the bottom and he couldn't hear any noise what so ever. He jumped in and felt as though he were going through a whole nother demension. He landed softly on his feet on the bottom and saw Nagi balled up blood dripping from her forehead. He knelt down next to her and she gave out a groan. She pushed herself up and looked at Yuri. He saw the wound was from her hitting her head on the wall. There was a bruise surrounding the blood and a light bump. Yuri helped her up and ripped the shirt holding the cloth over the wound.  
  
"Hello?" They heard from above. They looked up to see a skinny, old looking woman standing at the top of the well. "Inu-Yasha? Is that you?"  
  
"No, I know him though." exclaimed Yuri, pulling Nagi's arm over his shoulder for support. "He's my uncle! Are you by any chance the fabled Kagome? The reincarnation of Kikyou?"  
  
"Kagome would be my name." She said, "And that of you? Are you Sesshomaru's son? Inu-Yasha's nephew?"  
  
"Yes! My name is Yuri and the one I carry is Nagi, my mate. She's injured, may we come up?" Yuri asked. He picked Nagi up completely, his arms behind her neck and knees.  
  
"Please! Don't daudle or the cut might become infected!" Old Kagome said, gesturing them up.   
  
With a swift and accurate jump he landed outside of the well. Nagi was gasping for breath and sweating hard. Kagome left the shrine, Yuri following feeling a sticky liquid on his hand. They left into a house behind the shrine. He laid Nagi down on a bed and Kagome came in with a bowl of water and a box of bandages. Yuri looked at his hand, it was blood, blood that he felt on Nagi's side. He looked at her side as Kagome removed her shirt. There were scratches and cuts and they were bleeding profusely.  
  
"These cuts, they were done by strings. The strings were lined with poison and they've infected her blood. If we don't take care of it now, she's definately going to die." Kagome said, looking up at Yuri.   
  
He looked worried, he knelt down next to her and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked back at him. He brushed the hair out of her face. It was soaked and she was very pale. A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"I-I don't want...want to die..." she said, taking his hand and squeezing it lovingly. He hushed her and she closed her eyes.  
  
"What do we have to do, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome pulled out a shot and injected it into her. "Is that all?"  
  
"No...she'll wake up in pain...and the wound will bubble. Don't do anything, when it stops up take her and lie her down in the shallow end of the lake out back. The water will clean out the wound and she'll live." Kagome said, standing up and looking outside. "I don't understand...how did you go through the well? I've tried and tried but I could not even get some much as a reaction from it." A 16 year old girl walked across the grounds and waved at Kagome as she passed. "That's Inu-Yasha's daughter. I wish he could see her."  
  
Nagi screamed out and shook her head from side to side. Yuri looked over at her. He looked at the wound on her side. It began to bubble just as Kagome said and eventually it all died down. He picked Nagi up and ran her out of the house and to the lake lying her down in the water. After a while the wound stoppped bleed and Yuri lifted her soaking body out of the water. He took her back into Kagome's house and laid her back down on the bed.  
  
"You may stay here tonight or as long as you wish. If you stay for more then a month you will be required to go to school." Kagome explained.  
  
"Um...we'll try the school thing and I thank you for your hospitality Lady Kagome!" Yuri said pulling covers over Nagi and crawling under with her.  
  
In the middle of the night they both awoke when someone entered and screamed. Yuri looked up as a light came on. It was the sixteen year old from earlier. Kagome came rushing down and saw her daughter in a state of fright.  
  
"Arimi! It's okay. I said that Nagi and Yuri could stay for as long as they wanted." Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Yuri looked down at Nagi she looked frightened. Her eyes were wide and wonderous, he knew that she didn't know where she was!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
A/C: Hey I finally got the third one done! Sorry it took so long! R/R 


End file.
